Shopping with Draco Malfoy
by ashtrayhearts
Summary: Draco wants new clothes. Harry wants Draco. Smut ensues. Harry/Draco, Rating: NC-17


**Title:** Shopping with Draco Malfoy (Why Harry keeps doing it)

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count:** 1152

**Warnings:** established relationship, Draco in a suit (because that should come with a warning)

**A/N:** Written for a friend of mine as get well soon smut because she was feeling a little under the weather. And because I was bored and waiting for another friend to choose what she wanted to buy while I sat around moping because I didn't have any money.

Harry sighed. He'd been waiting for Draco to finish trying on clothes forever and everytime he thought they could _finally _go home for his reward shag, Draco found another suit to try on.

It wasn't that Harry didn't like him in a suit. In fact, Harry liked the sight of Draco in a suit so much he just wanted to rip it off him.

Speaking of... He let his eyes rake down Draco's body, who had just stepped out of the dressing room in a beautiful black ensemble, wearing a green satin tie and no shoes.

"Alright, Potter. I know you have no fashion sense at all, but I'm desperate. Which one is better, this one..." He disappeared and then emerged a few minutes later in another expensive looking suit to finish his sentence. "...or this one?"

Harry licked his lips and got up, looking around briefly to see if anyone was watching them and then pushed Draco back into the dressing room, following and closing the door behind them before slamming Draco back against it. He pulled Draco towards him by his tie and leaned in until their lips were almost touching.

"If I let you fuck me against the wall in that one, will you take it?"

A smirk slowly spread over Draco's face as he ran his hands down Harry's back to settle them on his arse.

"Hm... I'm not sure. I might have to sample each and every one of them to make sure this one really is the best."

Harry gulped when he looked at the numerous suits draped over hangers all around the unproportianally big dressing room. He nodded.

"Yeah. You should make sure it's quality tailoring before you buy it."

Draco squeezed his arse. "Less talking, more fucking, Potter."

Harry growled and attacked Draco's lips in a fierce kiss, ripping open his jacket. The clatter of the buttons on the floor was lost in Draco's moans as he bucked his hips towards Harry, grinding his already hard cock against Harry's thigh. Harry's lips dragged over the sensitive skin of Draco's neck when he threw his head back against the wall.

"If you want me to fuck you, you should really stop doing that," Draco said, his voice strained.

Smirking against his skin, Harry started sucking on the spot that always made Draco moan like an overpaid whore.

"Maybe I should just fuck you then, hm? Flip you around and stretch that tight litte arse of yours with my fingers until you can't take it anymore."

The whimper Draco made at that caused Harry's cock to twitch and his trousers to feel a lot more restricting than they had this morning. He dropped to his knees, pulling Draco's trousers down with him, and looked up to meet his eyes, which darkened when he saw Harry licking his lips again.

"Fuck, Potter..."

Harry grinned and leaned forward to mouth Draco's cock through his silk pants, moaning when he felt him harden against his lips. Only when the fabric was so wet and see-through it might just as well not be there at all, did he pull back to help Draco get rid of the barrier between them.

Still looking up at him, he took him into his mouth, swallowing him down to the root in one smooth motion. Draco made that delicious whimpering sound again and gripped his hand into Harry's hair, thrusting into his mouth almost helplessly.

"You're killing me..." he moaned and Harry relaxed his throat around him to take him deeper.

He slid his hand into his own trousers as he let Draco fuck his mouth, stroking himself lightly while casting a non-verbal lubrication charm.  
He knew Draco was getting close by the uninhibited groans and whimpers falling from his lips and the way his thighs kept tensing up and then relaxing again as if he was trying to hold himself back. When his own cock was slick with lube and so hard it almost hurt, he brought his hand up to Draco's arse, pulling back from his cock the moment he thrust two fingers inside him.

"I want you to come on my face," he said, the throaty tone of his voice causing Draco to grind back against his fingers with another shameless groan while he wrapped his hand around his cock and directed it at Harry's face. A few more pulls and he spilled himself all over Harry's lips and cheeks, clenching around the fingers inside of him.

"_Harry._"

Harry watched Draco come with a moan of his own, thinking it must be one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and brought his hand up to swipe up some of the come on his face, licking it from his fingers eagerly and then got up to his feet, withdrawing his fingers from Draco's arse and catching him when his knees gave out.

"So lovely... So bloody lovely," he murmured, holding Draco against him and nuzzling his neck to flick his tongue against the sweaty skin there.

There was only the sound of Draco's breathing and the blood pounding in his own ears and then Draco turned around wordlessly, offering himself to Harry by reaching down and spreading his arse cheeks.  
Harry bit his lip, trying not to just _thrust _and kissed the nape of Draco's neck gently before pressing into him as slowly as he could bear.

"Yes..." Draco made and then Harry was fully sheathed, their bodies as close as they possibly could be.

Draco flattened his hands against the wall and started rocking back onto Harry's cock, his skin flushed and his breathing still ragged.

This was Harry's favourite part, when Draco couldn't take it anymore and started fucking himself on him. He always let him, waiting until the need to grip Draco's hips and slam into him got to strong to resist and then he did exactly that, starting to fuck him into the wall with deep, slow thrusts.  
Draco's for once tousled hair tickling his nose, Harry brought his mouth to Draco's neck, pressing his lips against the sensitive skin and biting down sharply, wanting to hear him moan again. He took in the fact Draco was still half-dressed in his tux, only his trousers pooling somewhere around his ankles and he knew this wouldn't take much longer.

He slammed into Draco a few more times and then stilled, coming hard with a shudder and a breathless groaning sound, which he tried to stifle by biting down harder on Draco's skin.

They stayed like that for a moment and then Harry reluctantly pulled free, realising they were still inside a bloody _clothing store_.  
Draco turned around, grinning a little and looking altogether much too smug.

"I think you have some kind of weird suit fetish, Potter. This happens every time we go shopping for formal wear."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you even need new clothes?"

Draco smirked and bent down to tug up his trousers and pants. "I always need more clothes. I think I might even take all of them..." He raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Want to help me determine the quality?"

Harry shook his head with an exasperated sigh, but Draco's grin was infectious.

"As you wish," he said and went to pay for Draco's clothes, blushing at the looks the other customers were giving him.

Life with Draco wasn't always easy, but it was certainly worth living.


End file.
